


sharing is caring (the corsets and collars remix)

by havisham



Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Mary compete for Dickon's attention and succeed in distracting themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing is caring (the corsets and collars remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Ways to Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789699) by [WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall). 
  * In response to a prompt by [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> Thank you, Oshun, for a fast beta!

It was winter in Misselthwaite, too cold even to linger long in the garden. Fortunately, the house had many secret nooks and crannies where three young people could hide and wile away the day. Or, rather, as Colin and Mary were occupied with keeping Dickon from doing all manner of things. The fire popped in the grate, and it was warm enough in their little room. 

And Colin was still holding Mary’s corset, thoughtful.

Mary sighed and pulled away, still flushed from their kiss. She turned and sat down on the bedding next to Dickon, letting loose a cloud of dust that make them all cough. “Dickon,” she said, threading her fingers through his rust-colored curls, “what do you think Colin is thinking of? Make him stop, please.” 

Dickon looked up to Colin, eyes bright, curious. “What will tha’ do with that?” 

Colin said, with a flourish, "I am just thinking of how much better I would look in this than Mary does.” 

“Oh!” Mary said, with a furious sniffle. “Don’t you dare. It’ll be ruined!” 

“I wouldn’t ruin it!” 

“You would so!” 

“Look,” Colin said, laughing, taking her hand and bringing her to her feet, and spinning her around, his hands on her waist. “Aren’t we almost the same size? I’m a little taller, of course, and stronger--” 

“I’m not sure that you are!” Mary said indignantly. “Anyway, if you’re going to wear that, you ought do it right, shouldn’t he, Dickon? The corset, the petticoats, the dress, if I have to suffer through it all... And it’s only fair that -- I should do it too… Isn’t it, Dickon?” 

 

“If you’d like?” Dickon said, folding his arms together, looking both wise and bewildered. And then, the race was on, as Colin quickly undressed and Mary snatched away his jacket, his shirt, his collar, his trousers. Colin picked bits and pieces of Mary's that had been liberated some time before. In addition to the corset, Colin found stockings and a petticoat, and of course, Mary's dress. He knew well enough that he had missed other important parts of Mary's outfit, but he couldn't quite get himself to care. 

He demanded that Mary help him into the corset, and she did -- but she also pinched him here and there, out of pure spite, when she thought he wasn’t looking. 

 

He struck a dramatic pose and looked at the two of them under his heavy lashes. 

“Oh --” Dickon sighed but Mary only said that it was her turn. 

Mary fumbled less than he had -- men’s clothing was a touch simpler than a lady’s -- but Colin couldn’t help but notice that she had left the shirt unbuttoned and the collar loose. That wouldn’t do at all, Colin told her loftily and she stuck out her tongue at him. He buttoned her up, made her neat, insulted the length of her hair and made her so furious that for a moment he was sure she would hit him. 

Perhaps she would have, except Dickon chose then to clear his throat. Both Colin and Mary turned their attention to him. 

"Dickon," said Mary in a sticky-sweet voice, "don't you think I look more handsome than Colin?"

"Dickon,” said Colin sharply, “don’t listen to her. Am I not much more pretty than Mary?” 

Dickon had no chance to reply -- the two cousins descended upon him, as hungry as tigers.


End file.
